Normal ? Lives
by Shoujo-Ai Fanatic
Summary: Short stories of our favorite hero s 's lives. Lots of Pairings, Shoujo-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the song and the characters goes to their repective owners.

**Scene 1: Shizuru's Daring Gift**

It was like a normal day. Natsuki woke up this morning, took a quick shower, ate breakfast, was teased by Shizuru, blushed like there was no tomorrow, kissed Shizuru on the cheek, and went to work. When she came back however, it wasn't a normal day at all.

"I'm home! huh..?" Once Natsuki opened the door, she noticed two things. One it was pitch black, two, Shizuru wasn't there to greet her home. She flicked on the light switch and she jumped when she heard a sound, which turned out to be an introduction to a song. Natsuki took on an 'what the fk?' face.

_Let me talk to em, let me talk to em_

_Let me talk to em, let me talk to em_

During the duration of those words, Shizuru came out of her hiding spot (the bedroom), and strutted a few feet towards where Natsuki stood. Natsuki opened her mouth but one look at what Shizuru was wearing, she choked.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, Boots with the fur_

_the whole club was looking at her, She hit the floor_

Shizuru was clad in tight jeans that made her look like a super model, and seeing as she only wore a bra as a top, Natsuki stood frozen on the spot, and slack jawed.

_Next thing you know, _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

And indeed, the next thing Natsuki knew Shizuru seductively moved her whole body to the beat of the song and got low. Very low. Natsuki's left nose hole bled, and she found her shaky hands start to cover her nose and looked keenly at Shizuru and at nothing else.

_Them baggy sweat pants, and the reeboks with the straps_

_She turned around and gave the big booty a smack._

When Shizuru slowly walked up to her and danced, turning her body and shaking her hips in a seductive manner. Natsuki's right nosed burned. But when she heard the last line of the song, her eyes widened. Shizuru's back side was facing Natsuki, and when she turned around and smacked her bottom in front of Natsuki (and meters away from her groin area), Natsuki's nose (both holes) bled out like a geyser.

_She hit the floor, next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

And yes indeed, someone hit the floor...but it wasn't Shizuru.

000000

lol, I liked the song, and while high on coffee, I was actually picturing this scene with Natsuki and Shizuru. XD

Review please and tell me what you think. I plan on doing more chapters later on involving different characters.


	2. Alyssa is all grown up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the song and the characters goes to their repective owners.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys, you make me very happy, and yeah imagine Shizuru doing that dance. Mind blowing isn't it? ;)

**Scene 2: Alyssa is all grown up**

Miyu Greer sighed silently as she stepped out of the store. Using this chance without the presence of her beloved ojou-sama, she began to think about her current life.

After the carnival had ended, she and Alyssa had lived a "normal" life (as normal as it can get with a child genius that corrected teachers from time to time that led them to quit their jobs and a Andriod who could kill you in a flash), and after she realized that the scholarship Fumi provided wasn't enough for a growing (in more ways than one) girl like Alyssa, she took on many jobs. In the mornings, she would drop off Alyssa to Fuuka academy, after that she would start her job in the Lindem Baum, she would then pick up the beloved little girl, and go to her other jobs knowing full well Alyssa would be safe in the apartment building where the other former Himes were. In order to function properly, she only had to "sleep" for roughly about twenty hours a week, and she does so on every Saturdays and Sundays. She had continued this trend until Alyssa was older, and when the former Himes slowly started to move out of the apartment complex. That's when Miyu and Alyssa both decided to move out as well, Miyu bought a nice two-floored house with the money she had earned and saved and had furnished the home well. Of course Alyssa was estatic, showing her thanks to Miyu every weekend that the tall Andriod came home from work.

Thats when the trouble began.

It was innocent at first, Miyu would recieve a hug or a kiss on the cheek, or both. But as the weeks progressed by, Alyssa became more daring. The second week she was showered with affections; every hour to an hour and a half, she would be kissed on the cheek, cuddled, and hugged. The third week Alyssa would jump on her back whenever she had the chance and plant a kiss on Miyu's neck or cheek, the hugs never stopped, the kisses were always there, and the cuddles were ever present, the blonde genius even learned (very well) to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Miyu, and only Miyu. Now the half-human and half-robot didn't mind the attention, after all she knew herself that she loved the blonde girl with all her might, she just wanted to wait until she was older, to woo her.

But the fourth and fifth weeks that followed weren't all that innocent. In the fourth week, she noticed something very strange when she was sleeping on her bed, it was too comfortable, and that questioning fact led to her waking up to see bright crystal blue eyes staring at her own, but what gave her a heart-attack-in-the-morning was what the owner of those eyes were wearing. A slinky daring black gown that barely covered what was needed to be covered, and Miyu even wondered is she was old enough to even BUY the said outfit, and thats when she was hit with reality. Her little ojou-sama, was not so little anymore. For Miyu, it felt like only yesterday that she was living with a cute cuddly 10-year old Alyssa Searrs, not a full blown sexy 18-year old Alyssa Searrs that could make any man fall to his knees. She perfectly remembered the conversation of that morning.

"Alyssa ojou-sama...what-" Alyssa put a delicate finger on Miyu's lips, effectively silencing her and just gave her a warm smile and rested her head on Miyu's left shoulder.

Okay, so it wasn't much of a conversation. But that same afternoon when Alyssa was making lunch, they had a short talk when she suddenly giggled.

"Ojou-sama?" Alyssa turned off the stove with the grilled chicken and smiled winningly at Miyu.

"I just feel like a happy housewife cooking for her husband." Miyu gulped down the glass of water in one go and smiled nervously. Very nervously, but it was still a smile.

Now that she was walking from the store, she briefly wondered if the word 'happy' should be replaced with 'fine and sexy'. She briefly paused her walking and shook her head. She's been watching American shows too much to have _that_ kind of thought and vocabulary.

And that was only the Fourth week. In the Fifth week, lord almighty, She was scared shitless to be honest.

She had actually thought that week was going to be a normal week, she hadn't seen anything daring when she woke up that saturday morning, and she was relieved. That however did not last long, after she had grabbed her mug of coffee (she didn't need it but decided it would be a daily ritual to drink it because Alyssa made it for her), she had planned on taking the morning paper like any other days.

What she hadn't planned was that Alyssa was waiting for her...wearing the night gown...with a coy smile on her face...and with the newspaper...between her legs...

...

...

...

She must have looked funny for spilling the coffee and for her jaw to hit the floor.

Alyssa giggled, and only then did she show a slight blush and set the newspaper in Miyu's free hand, and went inside their house, but not without giving the andriod a loving kiss and caress on the cheek.

She started to feel strange after that incident, she felt tons of emotions raging inside her, and her _instinct_ of preserving that newspaper suddenly filtered through her mind, as ridiculous as that sounded, she couldn't understand why she couldn't throw out that newspaper, and she couldn't understand why she had been...jealous of it either.

Now this was the sixth week and as she neared her home, she could feel her hands start to twitch, her body start to perspirate, and a feeling of running very far away. She felt her chest constrict and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart. She climbed the steps leading up to the front door and used her keys. She hesitated and fearfully opened the door.

"...Alyssa...I'm home." She had dropped the honorific "-sama" since the incident last week, seeing as how calling her "ojou-sama" would only lead to her mind traveling into very dangerous places.

"Miyu, welcome back. Can you help me set up the table for breakfast?" She heard Alyssa speak through the kitchen, and she immediatly went to collect the plates and forks.

When she saw Alyssa she felt relieved...for about two seconds.

Then she took another look at Alyssa and at what she was wearing...or rather what she _wasn't_ wearing. For Alyssa to be cooking, she wore a light pink apron that fully covered her front...except for the fact that the apron was the ONLY thing she wore.

Miyu was an intelligent andriod, and over the years she has learned many lessons, one of which is to not question anything that you cannot explain. So she didn't question why the three letters of O.M.G. were repeatedly flashing in her vision, and she didn't question why she had stiffly walked to the bathroom, and climbed into the bath tub turning on the shower head to ice cold WITH her clothes on. And for once in the past weeks, she had decided to wisely listen to her inner voice which had told her what Alyss had been meaning to tell her.

Maybe, just _MAYBE_, Alyssa was ready for the next step in their relationship.

0000

And...Fin!

LOL I really enjoyed this chapter, but took a long time to write. Sorry about that guys. Next chapter I'm thinking about a Midori x Yohko snippet.


End file.
